


Perfect Timing

by sexylibrarian12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hetero Sex, Puuuuuuure Smut, Spanking, though not as much as I usually like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian12/pseuds/sexylibrarian12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because as much of a die hard Destiel shipper as I am, I will always think these two are the perfect pairing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Timing

It was late - the Roadhouse had closed over an hour ago and Ellen had passed clean out after a drinking contest with one of their regulars (a contest she had won, thank you very much). Jo had shooed everyone out at 2am, locked up, and gotten her mother safely to bed. But Jo was wide awake now because of the text she had received right after turning Ellen’s bedroom light out. 

Dean: Hey, Jo, I’m headed your way. Leave a light on for me?

Jo: Sure. I’ll have a shot waiting for you :)

Dean: You’re the best. See you in 45

Jo raced to her room and immediately started digging in her closet. There was an outfit she kept buried, hidden from her mom, waiting for just the right moment. And this certainly seemed like the right moment. 

She finally found it all: black corset top, tight dark jeans, and black ‘fuck me’ heels so tall she was a little afraid she wouldn’t be able to walk in them. She tossed everything on the bed and ran for the shower. After she was clean she put on a little makeup and got dressed, slipping on a pair of black lacey panties underneath it all. 

When she was satisfied she made her way back down to the bar and dug out the best bottle of whiskey they had along with two shot glasses. She set them on the bar and nervously glanced at the clock - Dean would be there any minute. The familiar rumble of the Impala’s engine rumbled in the distance and she unlocked the door.

Jo had a moment of panic, wondering where best to sit, but on impulse she decided to sit on the bar itself. She hopped up and leaned on one hip, legs laid out to one side. 

The latch clicked and the door swung open revealing the familiar silhouette of the object of her fantasies. Dean strode forward and came into the pool of light falling in front of the bar. A huge grin spread across his face as his eyes traveled up and down Jo’s body. She smirked at him knowingly and picked up the whiskey. She poured them each a shot and held one out to Dean, drawing him even closer. 

“Hello, Dean. Long drive?”

“Real long. Thanks for the drink.” He smiled as they clinked glasses, each tossing back their shots. “Mm, ain’t you a sight for sore eyes.” he said in a low voice. Jo giggled as she poured two more shots.

Leaving the bottle and glasses where they were she swung her legs off the bar and slid to the floor. Her feet landed with a solid click from her heels and she was very grateful she was able to keep her balance. 

Dean was sitting on a stool and she walked in a slow arc around him until she was standing directly in front of him. She flipped her hair back on one side with her hand and put on the most sensual face she could manage. He watched her with lust-blown pupils, fingers twitching, eager to touch her.

“Like my new outfit?” she asked teasingly.

“I sure do.” he replied, voice even lower than before. 

Jo leaned into Dean’s space, resting her hands on his thighs and placing her lips close to his ear.

“Do you still think I’m a little girl, Dean?” she purred and drew back to watch his reaction. He made an effort to keep his expression serious, even though her hot breath ghosting across his skin had sent a shiver down his spine. 

“Yeah, Jo, I think you’re a little girl.”

An icy lump immediately settled in the pit of her stomach, but before it could show on her face a wicked smirk spread across Dean’s mouth and a swift hand darted up to grasp a handful of hair at the back of her head.

“A naughty little girl who needs a spanking.” he growled, yanking her head back and exposing her neck. She let out a surprised yelp and then a sigh as his lips met her throat. The ice in her gut melted so fast it turned to steam.

“Oh, Dean…” she breathed. “You gonna put me over your knee and make my sweet little ass all red?” 

He pulled back and released her hair, then slid his hand down her back to squeeze her denim covered ass hard.

“You bet I am, baby. And when you can’t take it anymore, when you’re begging for my cock, I’m gonna throw you on the bed and _really_ punish you.”

Jo gasped and he closed the small gap between them to kiss her hard. She wrapped her arms around Dean’s neck and returned the kiss passionately. When she thought she couldn’t go without a breath of air any longer Jo broke away. She was unable to form words at the moment, so she simply grabbed Dean’s hand and dragged him off the barstool and up into her room. 

Once the door was shut and locked Dean grabbed Jo by the waist and pulled her in for another long, deep kiss. Jo practically melted into his touch, but he kept her steady in his strong arms. He backed her up until she was pressed against the wall and started kissing down her neck, her chest, her stomach, pausing when he reached the waistband of her pants. He quickly undid her fly and nibbled at her hipbones, drawing little whimpering cries out of her. He tugged her pants down past her hips and saw the panties clinging to her like a second skin and groaned.

“You tryna kill me, Jo?” he moaned and she giggled.

Dean stood and pulled her to the bed where he sat and draped her over his knees. He tugged her pants down even more so her lace clad ass was fully exposed. The black lace against her flawless pale skin was a sinful contrast. 

“You wanna be a naughty girl you’re gonna have to accept your punishment.” Dean growled as his hand came down firmly on her rear. Jo let out a yelp that turned into a moan, followed by a quieter outburst as he spanked her again.

“Uuhnn… yes, sir! I know I’ve been bad, I’ll be good from now on!” she cried out as her eyes started to water a little.

“Now, let’s see, how many should this bad little girl get?” Dean pondered with mock seriousness as his hand stroked down her back. “Twenty sound sufficient?” 

“Yes, sir.” Jo responded in a husky whisper. Dean chuckled darkly and delivered another slap.

“Count ‘em.” he ordered.

“One!” _smack_ “Two!” _smack_

Dean was relentless until he got to ten, then paused only long enough to yank her panties down before he resumed his blows.

Jo’s ass was bright red by the time he got to twenty and she writhed in is lap, panting and moaning. He hauled her up and over so she was straddling his lap, awkward with her pants pushed down but neither of them cared. 

“You okay?” Dean asked quietly as he wiped away the wet trails from the tears that had sprung involuntarily to her eyes. 

“Fuck me, Dean.” she breathed and he surged forward, kissing her and picking her up in one motion. He spun them around and, as promised, threw her down on the bed. Her breasts came free from the confines of boning and lacing and Dean attacked them, sucking, pinching, and biting at her nipples. She cried out at the sensation overload and started to try and wriggle out of her jeans. Dean took over that task, removing them and the panties all in one fell swoop, though he left her heels on. He was about to go down on her, but she stopped him. 

“Dean, I’ve waited too damn long for this, so I’m giving you a free pass from foreplay this time. Just get in me.” She was trying not to sound desperate, but her command just seemed to spur Dean on further. He took his own pants off as quickly as possible and tossed them and his shirt off to the side. 

Dean can never really help his nature, though, so he stood to slowly slide his boxers down, giving Jo a view that made her bite her lip. He toed off the boxers and socks rather gracelessly and climbed back onto the bed.

He hesitated only a moment while he gazed into Jo’s eyes, seeing all that desire that had been pent up for years, before he sank into her soft heat. They both moaned and Dean was afraid he might collapse at the beautiful sensation. He didn’t know if it was because he’d put this off for so long or because Jo was so special to him or what, but no one had ever felt this good to him before. She was unbelievably tight and felt like silk against his stiff shaft. And the sounds she made - like music to his ears!

“Don’t be afraid to be rough, Dean. Please don’t hold back!” she gasped.

Dean wondered how he’d ever gotten so lucky… He picked up his pace, thick cock pounding into her with all the force he could manage. Jo was a picture of pure lust underneath him - head thrown back, flaxen hair splayed out around her like a halo, skin glowing with perspiration, eyes squeezed shut as she panted, “There! There! Yes, don’t stop!” 

Before he knew it Jo was bucking underneath him and screaming out her orgasm as she gripped his biceps harder than he would have expected. The sight and sensations caused Dean to trip over the edge and he came hard inside her, making an embarrassing amount of noise that he couldn’t care less about at the moment. 

Dean pulled out sooner than he wanted to because he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. He flopped down on the bed next to Jo and sprawled himself out over her panting, slightly shaky form. 

“D-definitely not a little girl anymore…” Dean said breathlessly. Jo let out a spent laugh and patted his arm where it lay across her middle. 

“That was amazing.” she said after what seemed like a very long time.

“Mmm…” Dean agreed. He propped himself up on his elbow, face suddenly concerned. “Uh, I feel like a real idiot waiting until now to ask, but… are you on birth control?” Jo laughed.

“Yeah, don’t worry. I would’ve stopped you, I have no desire to bring a child into this lifestyle.” Dean flopped back down with a sigh of relief.

“You’re an incredible person, you know that?” he said, kissing her temple. She just giggled.

“I don’t want to kick you out - especially after such a good time - but I better set you up in a room if you don’t want my mom tannin’ your hide in the morning.” Jo said reluctantly. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Dean admitted and he rolled off the bed and onto his feet. “Hey, where is Ellen anyway?”

“In her room. She was drunk as a skunk, so I tucked her in. You’ve got perfect timing, Winchester.” she grinned at him.

“Thank god for that!” Dean chuckled and he scooped her off the bed for one more kiss.


End file.
